Com amor, Rony
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: A verdadeira magia não estava na ponta de minha varinha e sim dentro do meu coração.
1. I

**Sabe, Hermione, eu acho que eu a amo desde aquele dia em que você entrou no vagão em que eu e o Harry dividíamos na nossa primeira viagem para Hogwarts, à procura de Trevo... Você se lembra? Bom, talvez eu esteja mentindo um pouco ao dizer que a amava da forma que eu amo hoje, porque eu era apenas um garotinho bobo! O trouxa ali era eu, e não você... Mas o que um menininho bobo, de cabelos ruivos e com sardas por todo o rosto poderia saber sobre o amor? Não muito. Pelo menos, não tanto quanto eu sei hoje.**

"Quero pedir antes para que você não brigue comigo depois pelos erros de ortografia ou pela letra desleixada. Juro que tentei caprichar o máximo que consegui, mas se em algum momento minha caligrafia estiver imprudente ou ilegível, bem, lembre-se de quem está escrevendo e lembre-se de como McGonagal sempre me censurou pelos pergaminhos mal-escritos.  
Segundamente quero dizer que não sou você, muito menos possuo 1/3 da sua memória, Hermione, por isso se eu viajar um pouco em alguns fatos ou simplesmente bancar um autista (é autista, não é mesmo? Papai me contou sobre eles na semana passada...), ignore, mas leia até o final.  
Terceiramente que eu não sei começar... Mas Mione, eu espero conseguir colocar nessa carta tudo o que sempre quis lhe dizer, mas não consegui... Porque posso não ser mais um menininho bobo atualmente, mas ainda tenho cabelos ruivos, sardas por todo o rosto e uma falta de jeito para escrever, falar, e até andar... Mas me esforçarei, Mione.  
Por _você_ eu faço esse esforço."


	2. II

O negócio é o seguinte: _eu não vou mentir._  
Em nenhuma linha dessa carta eu irei mentir para você, Hermione, e isso é uma promessa perpétua que eu não estou disposto a quebrar. Mas quero que você me prometa que não me lançara um feitiço logo nas primeiras linhas, porque você se arrependera de ter me enfeitiçado assim que chegar ao final (se você chegar ao final, porque eu a conheço muito bem para saber que logo os seus dedos estarão formigando para rasgar esse pergaminho em vários pedacinhos de papel)... Eu repito: você se arrependera, por isso guarde a varinha e tome um chá, porque a primeira bomba virá agora.  
Quando eu a conheci, você, diante dos meus olhos, não passou de uma menininha estúpida, com o nariz arrebitado e com os cabelos armados.  
Guardou a varinha, né?  
A segunda vista você passou de menininha estúpida para menininha irritante e metida a sabe-tudo.  
A terceira vista as coisas pioraram.  
E a quarta vista, eu não prefiro nem comentar...  
Vamos, Hermione, eu prometi não mentir, por isso deixe-me dizer o meu ponto de vista. Se as trouxas têm o direito de errar, porque nós, bruxos, não temos também? Eu era um garotinho também... A única menina nesse mundo que eu poderia amar era a minha mãe... Gina fica fora disso também. E você era... Petulante! Sabia tudo sobre tudo, sabia o que eu não sabia, sabia mais sobre o que eu sabia... A única coisa que você não soube por muito tempo, Hermione, e que nunca poderia encontrar nos livros é que, assim que voltamos para Hogwarts para cursar o nosso terceiro ano, eu estava louco por você. Você não sabia que eu acompanhava os seus passos para fora da biblioteca, enquanto você estava tão preocupada em não deixar nenhum livro da pilha que você sempre carregava cair. Você não sabia que eu sabia que você preferia sentar do lado direito na mesa na hora do café-da-manhã, e por isso, sempre chegava mais cedo para sentar do lado direito, perto de você.

Você não sabia que eu por muito tempo tive ciúmes do Harry, depois do Krum, e depois de qualquer outro garoto que ameaçasse olhar para você. Você não sabia de nem 1/3 das coisas que eu fazia por você, Hermione... E você também não sabia que, a quinta vista, você passou a ser diferente para os meus olhos.  
Não, eu não comecei a amá-la tão cedo, porque, como eu já disse, eu era um garoto que abominava o sexo oposto. Bem aquele lance de: _meninas, eca!_ Eu preferia beijar o Trevor, o sapo do Neville, a ter que dar um sorriso para qualquer garota nos meus onze, doze anos... Mas ainda bem que as coisas mudam e o tempo passa, não é mesmo? Hoje eu não a trocaria pelo Trevor, só para você ficar sabendo.  
E eu disse para você guardar a varinha, o que você está fazendo com ela por perto ainda?  
Mas agora eu quero ir para a parte importante: as minhas lembranças.  
E não, a resposta é não. Eu não sou Dumbledore ou coisa do tipo, e nunca terei lembranças tão boas e misteriosas quanto às dele... Mas minhas lembranças não são tão tolas quanto aparentam ser. Eu não sou tão tolo quanto aparento ser. Por isso sente-se, peguei uma xícara de chá, e leia. E sinta também, por favor.  
_Obrigado._  
A primeira lembrança que eu quero compartilhar com você aconteceu em uma manhã de Inverno, em que a minha falta de coragem ficou evidente, assim como a minha preguiça. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de sair do Castelo e encarar a nevasca, e também não queria ter que colocar um dos agasalhos que mamãe fazia para mim. Todo mundo no colégio sabia que eu me chamava Ronald, afinal de contas, eu era o melhor amigo do garoto que sobreviveu... Então eu não precisava de um casaco com o meu nome bordado em dourado, precisava? E como se ela fosse me confundir com algum de meus irmãos... Eu não tinha nenhum gêmeo chamado Ronaldo, o que tornava o meu agasalho um tanto quanto patético. Ok, desviando o assunto do meu agasalho caseiro e voltando ao que interessa: _você._

Você estava sentada perto da lareira em que sempre ficávamos, Hermione... Com tantos livros ao seu redor que, se eu não parasse para olhar, não conseguiria encontrá-la. Uma coisa que me chamou a atenção, quando me aproximei, foi que vi os seus cabelos presos em uma fita lilás bem delicada, e que as suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas, talvez pelo calor do fogo que crepitava tão perto... E aquela cena, como eu bem me recordo, me deixou um tanto intrigado. Você estava bonita, Hermione... E aquilo me deixou realmente intrigado.  
Quando citavam para mim o seu nome, em minha cabeça surgia imediatamente a figura da menina que gostava de estudar, que era a queridinha dos professores, que era leal aos amigos e que não... Nunca... Não me chamaria à atenção. Em nenhum momento.  
Porque nós não fazíamos o tipo um do outro. Seja sincera comigo, porque eu sei que fugiu do seu controle a sua paixão pelo garoto ruivo com sardas, que não se destacava em nada e que nunca seria o Ministro da Magia... Assim como fugiu do meu controle a minha paixão pela garota que não se contentaria nunca com pouco, que tinha as respostas na ponta da língua e que ficava estupidamente bonita com uma simples fita lilás no cabelo...  
E naquela manhã de inverno, eu me senti um estranho ao sentar no sofá, perto de você, e vê-la percebendo a minha presença, mas nem ao menos levantar o rosto para me cumprimentar, apena acenando a cabeça sem parar a leitura. Eu quis sentar ao seu lado. Eu me contive para não sentar ao seu lado, no chão. Eu não gosto de ler... Mas senti vontade de tomar o livro que estava em suas mãos e folheá-lo, apenas para saber o que tanto a prendia para poder conversar com você, de igual para igual. Mas tudo aquilo não passou de um desejo... Assim como as minhas mãos agiam de forma involuntária, rumando ao seu cabelo, com vontade de tocá-los, de senti-los...

Eu quis pegar a fita lilás entre os meus dedos e guardá-la em algum lugar, apenas para mim... E consegui me controlar. Consegui socar a mão entre as minhas pernas de forma desajeitada e parei para escutar o seu murmúrio:

— Harry precisa de ajuda para conseguir respirar debaixo da água e eu não consigo encontrar nada que sirva de ajuda nesses livros! _Merlin!_

Eu estava brigado com Harry nessa época. Ciúmes, sabe como é. Pela raiva idiota que eu carregava, fiquei de pé e sai marchando do Salão Comunal, não olhando para trás e, como uma criança, batendo uma mão na outra, como se para afastar a vontade enorme de voltar para roubar aquela fita e sair correndo, como se estivesse roubando milhões de galeões.  
Hermione, naquela manhã de Inverno, as coisas começaram a mudar para mim.  
Quando falavam de você, a imagem que vinha em minha cabeça era outra... Era adorável. E num piscar de olhos, eu já não possuía mais controle.  
Depois eu quis brigar com você, Hermione. Como eu quis brigar com você... Não passou pela sua cabeça um único segundo que eu estava morrendo para convidá-la para ir ao Baile comigo? Ok, aquele Baile para mim não passava de uma festa patética onde eu teria que usar o terno mais feio do mundo e essas coisas, mas eu queria que você fosse a minha acompanhante! Passei quase três noites acordado repetindo em silêncio o que eu falaria para você. Sete palavras nunca foram tão difíceis de serem pronunciadas.

**Você quer ir ao baile comigo, Hermione?**

No fim das contas, Victor Krum foi mais rápido.  
Babaca.  
Então eu me controlei para não brigar com você. A sorte foi que nessa hora Harry e eu já estávamos nos falando _mais ou menos_ e que ele me obrigou a ficar calmo. Você nunca teria a noção de quanto eu precisei pensar em "coisas felizes" para não chegar na frente do meu jogador de Quadribol preferido e falar que quem deveria estar dançando com você era eu, e não ele. Eu sei que sairia da pista de dança com o nariz quebrado ou com pelo menos uma orelha de asno, mas Merlin me segurou na cadeira e disse que eu não tinha chances.  
Eu tinha chances naquela época, Hermione?  
Você iria ao baile comigo, caso eu pedisse?  
Porque eu sei que não sou um melhor jogador de Quadribol como Victor Krum, e sei que não sou tão bonito ou sei lá mais o que aquele troglodita é, mas eu teria chances? _Eu queria ter chances._ Você estava tão bonita naquela noite que eu quase que tive um ataque do coração, o que me fez sentir ainda mais culpado por não tê-la chamado antes.

**Você quer ir ao baile comigo, Hermione?**

Apenas _sete palavras._  
Como eu fui um estúpido por não conseguir dizê-las.

Então veio o quinto ano e você parecia gostar de provocar a minha paciência trocando correspondências com Victor Krum. Caramba, Hermione, paciência tem limite, sabia? E para piorar, aquele ano não foi um dos nossos melhores... Estava acontecendo tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que eu pensei que não agüentaria tudo ao qual nós estávamos nos metendo. Mas você parou de trocar cartas com o Krum? Não, você tinha que continuar com aquela palhaçada toda!  
Ok, eu vou respirar fundo e me acalmar, não se preocupe.  
Desde o começo eu sabia que nós estávamos enfiando o nariz onde não éramos chamados, nos envolvendo com toda aquela Guerra e sendo melhores amigos do garoto que sobreviveu... Tudo bem, era assustador, e muito, mas ainda sim eu só passei a ter medo quando percebi que de uma hora para a outra eu poderia perder você... Você tem a consciência de como eu temia por você? Como eu temia por mim? Como eu temia que algo acontecesse sem que eu tivesse a oportunidade de lhe falar como eu_gostava de você?_  
O meu medo por aranhas seria bobo se comparado com o meu medo de ser rejeitado pelos seus olhos!  
Ah, Hermione, você virou o meu mundo de ponta cabeça.

Outra vez que eu senti medo de dizer algo para você? Recorda-se do nosso 3º ano? Aquela visita que fizemos sozinhos a Hogsmeade? Você discutiu comigo durante todo o caminho e discutiu mais um pouco depois que entramos na Dedos de Mel. E até hoje eu me pergunto o porquê de você ter brigado tanto comigo, Hermione. Eu por acaso a intimidava? Se a resposta for sim, fique sabendo que eu quase desisti de ir à Hogsmeade por sua culpa. Ficar _sozinho_ com você... No 3º ano? Eu mal consegui comer as varinhas de alcazus e os bombons explosivos sem me sentir intimidado pelo seu olhar. E como eu poderia saber que o Café da Madame Puddifoot era freqüentado apenas por casais? Claro, quem me disse desse tal café foi o Jorge, então eu não deveria ter escutado a "dica", mas como eu poderia raciocinar direito em uma hora como aquela? E convenhamos, pelo menos o nosso "lanche" ali foi mais agradável do que o do Harry com a tal da Cho Chang. Aquilo sim foi um desastre... O nosso "lanche" só foi... Meio desconfortável. Quantas palavras eu devo ter dito naquela hora? Quatro, provavelmente. "Vamos ao Três Vassouras?" Depois de uma cerveja amanteigada nós ficamos mais "descontraídos" (se é que eu posso chamar aquilo de descontraído)... Perto de você eu sempre agi como se fosse uma estátua. Nem ao menos conseguia sorrir direito... Agradeci profundamente quando Neville e Simas se juntaram a nós, e ainda mais quando Fred e Jorge apareceram e praticamente nos empurraram até a Zonko's. Lembro perfeitamente que assim que saímos da Zonko's, apenas nós dois, nos preparando para ir embora, você criticava o snap explosivo que eu tinha comprado e falava exatamente isso: "Você não pretende usar isso, não é mesmo, Ronald Weasley? Você sabe que é contra todas as regras do colégio usar algo como isso e..."

Confesso que a única coisa que consegui pensar naquela hora foi o quanto as suas bochechas ficavam graciosas quando estavam coradas daquela forma. O vento gélido do outono sempre as deixava levemente avermelhadas... Ou tudo aquele rubor era raiva por eu ter comprado "brinquedos" tão inofensivos, Hermione? Porque nós nunca nos contamos esses pequenos detalhes? Precisamos sentar um dia na sala, depois que as crianças dormirem, e colocarmos tudo em cima da mesa. Quando eu digo tudo, é tudo mesmo. Incluindo certas cartas que você nunca quis me mostrar... Não revire os olhos, porque eu tenho a certeza absoluta de que você quer revirá-los... O Krum fez tantas declarações de amor assim? Dizem que os mais fortes são os que possuem os corações mais moles. Não vá me dizer que o Krum escrevia poesia para você... "Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis, mel é doce, mas não é tão doce como você, blá, blá, blá, só porque eu sou um brutamontes acho que você tem que me amar, blá, blá, blá, etc, etc, etc".  
Isso não é um indício de ciúme, só para avisar.

**Vitor Krum.**  
_Babaca._

Se bem que o Krum não foi tão babaca quanto eu fui naquela manhã de agosto, do nosso quinto ano. Estávamos jogados na beira do lago – ok, só _eu_ estava jogado – e brigávamos pelo F.A.L.E. enquanto você tricotava um gorro que mais parecia uma saia. Eu acredito que a ofendi demais... Desculpe por ser tão cabeça dura. Poderia fazer até uma piada horrível agora, dizendo que eu tenho a cabeça quente e tudo mais, para assimilar com a cor dos meus cabelos, mas se a fizesse, estaria me colocando no grupo de contadores de piadas fracassadas, ao lado de Neville e do meu pai, por isso é melhor eu ficar quieto. Na época eu não percebi que o F.A.L.E. era tão importante para você, pois eu não levava as minhas coisas a sério e estranhava quando alguém se dedicava tanto a algo. E você sempre foi à aluna, a monitora e a esposa mais dedicada... Como você pode ser tão perfeita para mim?

Como você não me atirou no lago naquela manhã? Como você não me deu um tapa quando fui ignorante no 4º ano? Como você simplesmente olhou na minha cara depois do comentário maldoso que fiz logo no 1º ano? Merlin, como você _olhou um dia para mim?_ Como você pode olhar para o garoto ruivo que sempre andava com roupas de segunda-mão, não ia bem em nenhuma matéria, nunca fazia as lições, _sempre se metia em encrenca_, usou uma roupa de festa de galã horrível no baile do Torneio Tribruxo, morre de medo de aranhas, roubou o carro do pai para seqüestrar/salvar um amigo, que não é tão forte quanto Vitor Krum ou famoso como Harry Potter, e, principalmente, não merece alguém como você...?  
É, no final das contas você não é _tão inteligente_ assim.  
Brincadeira.  
Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheci – depois de Dumbledore, é claro – e agradeço muito por você ter me agüentado por todos esses anos.  
Agradeço especialmente por você ter me amado.  
... _Por me amar._  
Droga, eu acho que escutei um barulho.  
Ou o Hugo resolveu acordar cedo para adorar a nova vassoura – não brigue comigo, e sim com Jorge! Ele que quis presentear o sobrinho com outra vassoura! – ou a sua pequena crânio está tentando invadir a sua biblioteca particular para roubar algum livro. Bem, eu não tenho nada do que reclamar. Nunca poderei dizer que os nossos filhos foram trocados ou confundidos.  
Acho que é Rose.  
Enganei-me. Era apenas a Pichi fazendo um escândalo porque queria comida.  
Por favor, não diga para a nossa filha que eu confundi a voz dela com o pio da minha coruja. Rose vai dar um ataque.  
Adolescentes.  
Infelizmente eu acho que terei de parar de escrever por aqui. O Sol já está iluminando o quarto, o que significa que você vai acordar. Esse seu péssimo hábito de despertar junto com o Sol é uma loucura e por conta dele não poderei escrever mais. _Culpa sua._

Eu quero que essa carta seja surpresa e quero que você a leia enquanto eu preparo o seu café-da-manhã. Aproveite que estou romântico hoje para me pedir o que quiser. Posso aparar a grama sem magia, arrumar a garagem sem magia, e até mesmo fazer outro filho com você (sem magia)... Peça e abuse.  
Você está começando a revirar na cama. Ah, agora você deu uma coçadinha singela no nariz. Sinal de que você está mesmo acordando.  
Hermione, como eu posso terminar essa carta?  
Dizer que eu a amo é meio óbvio. Dizer que você é a razão do meu sorriso também é meio óbvio. E dizer que você mudou a minha vida é ainda mais óbvio... Por isso vou terminar dizendo o seguinte: descerei e prepararei o seu café da manhã. Enrolarei tempo o suficiente de você terminar de ler. Depois subirei e comeremos o que quer que seja que eu tiver preparado. E por último eu pedirei à você uma coisa que deveria ter pedido a muito tempo...

**Pedirei para você dançar comigo.**

A dança que nós não dançamos no Baile será dançada hoje. A nossa música que não foi tocada será tocada hoje. E o beijo que nós não demos será dado hoje...  
E que Vitor Krum que se dane e tenha dor de cotovelo.  
_Agora você é minha..._ E estou chegando a conclusão de que você sempre foi minha, assim como eu sempre fui seu.  
Eu espero que você tenha guardado a varinha, como espero que essa minha carta tenha sido melhor do que as do brutamontes. Vou fazer o meu próprio poema dedicado à você. Prepare-se e lembre-se que eu a última coisa que eu sei fazer é rimar (porém o que vale é a intenção, não é?).

"**Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis, eu amo você Hermione Granger e quer dançar comigo?**"

_Com amor, Rony._


End file.
